Skywalker's Redemption
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summery: Anakin has survived the Death Star and he, Padme, Leia and Han must make peace if Anakin is to become one with the Force he must learn to forgive and be forgiven.
1. Part One: The Vistation

**Summery:** Anakin has survived the Death Star and he, Padme, Leia and Han must make peace if Anakin is to become one with the Force he must learn to forgive and be forgiven.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to George Lucas.

**Authors Note:** I hope you will enjoy this story. It's my first Star Wars Fan Fiction and I hope I corrected all my typos. There are a ton of movie inaccuracies because I wrote this long before Revenge of the Sith came out, and yes it does suck! Enjoy! This is something I did a long time ago, April 12, 2003, the computer tells me, and found it today and so I've dusted it off for all of you to read!

Here's proof I can write other things besides Teen Titan stories, ha ha ha! Have fun!

* * *

**Skywalker's Redemption Part One: The Visitation**

Anakin Skywalker slowly opened his eyes. He squinted, trying to get a better view of his surroundings. He realized he was in a small straw hut. He slowly started to breathe, inhaling fresh air into his lungss after so many years of breathing through a machine. Grunting from the pain that surged through his body, he slowly exhaled, forcing his body to relax.

Memories suddenly flooded back. He had been with his son Luke on the second Death Star, hoping to lure him over to the Dark Side of the Force.

Luke had resisted the temptation until Anakin, known as Darth Vader to the rest of the Galaxy, and used the Force to discover the identity of Luke's twin sister, Leia. "...If you will not be turned to the Dark Side...then perhaps she will..."

With that, Luke flew into a rage. Anakin had barely been able to block his son's ferocious blows. He felt the Dark Side of the Force surge around them as the fought. Finally, Luke struck him with his lightsaber, cutting off his right hand.

Emperor Palpatine laughed as he made his way down the stairs, tempting Luke with the power the Dark Side offered. Still, his son resisted. Finally, the Emperor snapped. Using the Dark Side of the Force, he let loose stream of Dark Lighting. Anakin watched in anguish as his son writhed in pain on the floor.

Suddenly, he snapped, rushing at the Emperor, Anakin picked him up and hurled in into the reactor shaft, all the while Force Lightning rained on him from above, shattering every bone and muscle in his body, exhausted, he collapsed.

His son dragged him to a shuttle. They both collapsed from exhaustion. "…Luke…help me take this mask off." Anakin said painfully. "But you'll die," Luke replied. "It doesn't matter now Just for once; let me look on you with my own eyes." With that, Luke slowly, hesitantly removed his father's mask.

Anakin smiled proudly at the image he saw before him. His son looked so much like him when he was that age, before the Dark Side consumed his body and his soul. Seeing him brought back memories of the good times, his wife, who he missed so much now that he thought of her. His wise master Obi-wan, their friendship that had never faltered before all this. "Go my son, leave me," Anakin said.

"I can't leave you. I've got to save you," Luke replied.

"You already have, Luke, you already have. You were right about me. Tell your sister you were right." Anakin said and slipped into unconsciousness.

Then he remembered waking up here. Anakin craned his head to see his son walk in the room.

"Father, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Luke. I'm fine. I just need rest." Anakin replied.

"Then I will leave you alone to rest, then," Luke said, and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the waves of the Force, Anakin's wife, Padmé Amidala Skywalker stared down at her husband. _Should I go to him?_ She wondered.

_You should do what you think is right._ She heard a voice behind her.

She turned. "Obi-wan," she said, "Always there and always has an answer for me." She said with a sigh. "Really, Obi-wan, should I speak to him? Even after all the things he's done to the Galaxy. What he did to me." Confused, she turned away.

"Padmé, young handmaiden, you should do what you feel is right. Feel, don't think, and trust your instincts." Qui-Gon said as he appeared behind her.

"Oh Qui-Gon!" She laughed, "You and your Jedi wisdom never ceases to amaze me. But, is there some other way to finally make peace with him, without confronting him in person? Must I do this?"

"Padmé, make peace with him, you must. Confront him, yes, to find peace with yourself," Yoda said as he materialized out of nowhere.

"Yes, I see I have no choice. I must speak with him." She said quietly and walked away.

Anakin laid his head on the pillow and began to sleep. And for the first time in years, he dreamed. He dreamed of her, Padmé Amidala. In his dream he saw her, as if through class. Her beauty stunned him as always, his beautiful angel; he hoped she wouldn't see him. She had a sad smile on her face. Padmé sensed him and turned toward him...

"Hello, Anakin," she said, her voice was sad and it broke his heart to think that he had done this to her.

"P-Padme," he stuttered, "Is it really you? I thought you were dead."

"Yes, I am Anakin" replied, visibly refusing to look into his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Anakin asked nervously.

"No, Anakin, I can't," she replied.

Panic filled him, "Padme, please-" he implored her.

"I can't speak with you tonight," Padme said quietly. "Tomorrow, Anakin. Tomorrow I will speak with you."

"When?" he asked.

"Outside the Ewok camp tomorrow afternoon, you shall see me." Then he woke up.


	2. Part Two: Appologies

**_Skywalker's Redemption Part Two: Apologies_**

The next day Anakin Skywalker slowly, painfully, made his way outside the Ewok camp. Pain shot through him every time he stepped, but he pressed through, keeping alive the hope that every step he took brought him closer to Padme, the woman he loved.

Staggering, exhausted, he stopped at the place where Padme had said he would see her, wheezing through his breath mask he sat on a log and he looked out into the forest.  
He saw her walking slowly towards him.

A golden light shone around her being and her face glowed she smiled at him. It filled him with joy just to see her smile. That radiant smile that blew him away every time he saw it. But looking at her again Anakin realized it was a sad smile. Padme stopped and sat down beside him on the log where he was sitting to rest his aching body.  
"Can we talk now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Padme said, her voice was just a whisper, but to Anakin, it was music. "Why wouldn't you talk to me last night?" He asked.

"Because, it was not my time to speak." Padme responded quietly.

"Padme," Anakin said, "I know this may not mean much to you, but-I'm sorry, for everything."

"How do I know your not just saying this to make me happy?" Her thoughts asked him desperately. She wanted to believe him, but her mind still doubted.

"I'm not just saying this to make you happy. I truly am sorry." His thoughts reached out, pleading with her. "Padme," Anakin said exasperated, "our son gave me a second chance, why can't you?"

"I-I can't! Padme stammered, "Don't you realize all the bad things you've done, to Luke, Leia, and me?" she asked, angrily.

"Yes, I know what I've done was wrong. I want to change. I want to restore what we lost." He slowly wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her closer to him.

"I know, Anakin, I understand, and I forgive you," Padme replied, all her anger at him was gone in a rush. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

Padme gingerly reached up and pulled off her husband's breath mask that covered his mouth. Then she pulled him close and kissed him. She realized how much she missed him and how happy she was to just be there in his arms. Anakin, of course, was rather shocked; he hadn't exactly expected his wife to kiss him. Especially after he had left her all those years ago, in her room, lonely and miserable in his idiotic Sith crusade with Palpatine. He expected her to hate him for it, his betrayal of her and the Jedi Order. But now, as they kissed he realized that she still cared for him, that she loved him and it didn't matter what he did.

They both pulled away and he said, "It's good to see you again. I love you, Padme."

"And I, you," she replied, "Promise me that you won't leave me again?" She asked.

"I won't leave you again, I promise," he replied and let her go. Padme quickly reinserted her husband's breath mask over his mouth and stood to her feet. As she stood up he saw the light around her begin to fade. As it faded, so did she. "Padme, where are you going? Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, Annie, tomorrow I will return," she said and started to walk away, her image steadily fading away.

"Padme, wait," Anakin said.

"What?" She asked. "You haven't called me Annie in years, why now?"

"Because, that's who you always were to me, even when you left I held onto the hope that you might one day come back to me. And so you have, my faith was not in vain." she replied. "Good-bye, Anakin," Padme said, then she vanished from his sight.

Anakin slowly made his way back to the hut. Pain surged through him but the joy he felt made his body numb to it. He made his way into the hut and collapsed on the cot. He smiled happily and quietly meditated on the days events. As he was deep in thoughts his son Luke came in.

"Father, where have you been all day?" he asked. Anakin smiled, "with your mother," he replied.

"What is mother like?" Luke asked, curious. He had never known her. Leia had fleeting memories, but they were very vague.

"Your mother is-well, it's hard to explain. She is -the most understanding person that I know. She understood me when no one else did. She was very beautiful. I hope to see her soon." He replied, exhausted. "She is coming tomorrow; I hope you and Leia will come to see her. Now, I need to rest," and then he lay down to sleep.


	3. Part Three: Reunion and Redemption

**Skywalker's Redemption Part Three: Reunion and Redemption**

Anakin woke up the next day. He felt so weak that he thought he wouldn't be able to get from his cot to the door. He tried to sit up, but was too weak to move. So he fell back on the cot and tried to rest. Anakin slowly closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a noise coming from the door.

"Luke," he said, exhausted.

"Father, you don't look good," he said.

"I know. I feel so weak that all I want to do is sleep," he replied.

"You should rest," Luke said.

"No, if I rest I feel that the Force may call me before I get the chance to say good-bye to you and Leia." he said, "Please, go get Leia so I may apologize and say good-bye to her before I go." he said weakly.

"I will, father," Luke said, rising quickly to carry out his father's request. He exited the hut and walked out into the camp to find Leia. Walking through the camp he quickly scanned the crowd to find his sister. Then he spotted her talking with Han. "There you are!" Luke shouted, "I've been looking for you all over the place."

"What is it, Luke?" asked Leia, concerned.

"It's father," Luke replied. "I'm afraid he's going to leave us."

"When?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, but it will be soon." Luke replied.

"Why should I care?" Leia asked. "He is not my 'father', he is a monster!" She shouted, "my father was Bail Organa, Darth Vader is inhuman monster. I hate him!"

"He only requested that you come to see him so he could say good-bye. You don't have act so angry and hateful. Anger is of the Dark Side." Luke said, irritated.

"Alright, I'll come." Leia grumbled, "but I'm not going to speak to him!"

They both started to walk off. "Hey kid, wait!" Han shouted.

"What Han?" They both asked.

"I'm coming, too." Han replied. "What do you need to come for? Luke asked, "I know you hate my father, so why do you feel like you need to come?"

"Because," Han replied, "I feel like I need to see what in the world is going on." With that, they all walked toward the hut.

Anakin Skywalker broke out in sweats throughout the day as he tried to sleep. But sleep would not come. He had just closed his eyes when Luke came in. "Luke, is Leia with you?" he asked.

"I'll let Leia answer that question for you," Luke said.

"I'm here, Lord Vader," Leia replied, "but I didn't come here of my own free will. I came because Luke requested that I come. So what do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the things I did to you and Han. I wish I could make it up to you. But I know that anything I do or say will fall on deaf ears. I hope that one day you will forgive me." Anakin said, his breathing was raspy and rapid. He felt the Force call to him.

"Luke, I must leave soon. I just wanted to tell you and Leia that I love you both. I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me." Anakin said between gasps.

He looked up suddenly. "P-Padme," he gasped, "what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told you I would come to you today. And so I have. I have come to take you home." Padme said quietly. "But Padme, I can't go, not yet. I must stay with Luke and Leia." Anakin said.

"Please, come back to me," she pleaded.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly, he saw other figures besides Padme. There was Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his mother, Shmi Skywalker.

"I don't deserve to become one with the Force. I feel like I failed you all," he turned to his mother," you especially," Anakin said wearily.

"No, Anakin. You did what you were destined to do." Qui-Gon Jinn said. "You brought balance back to the Force. You turned from the Dark Side, which is a feat in itself. Come with us."

"Annie, my son, you came home. It didn't matter that I died. I was happy you came home to me! Now it's time for another journey together." Shmi Skywalker smiled.

Obi-Wan stepped forward, "Anakin, You have succeeded, through my failure. Well done, my young Palawan. You have officially become a Jedi Knight. I am proud that I trained you."

"It is time, Anakin," Padme said as she bent towards him, her smile widened. she reached and took his hand. Immediately, Anakin's spirit leaped out of his body. He felt no pain or anguish as he stepped towards her. "Padme, it's good to see you again." He said. "I love you." Then he pulled her close

. "Anakin, please, not in front of everyone. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Shmi, Luke, Leia and Han are here. I can't-not now," she said.

"Oh yes you can," he said and kissed her passionately, pulling her into his arms. A short time later, he released her, she pulled away.

"Well, so much for my protests," she said.

She turned to Luke and Leia, "Luke, my son, do not feel that you failed to save your father. You saved him and brought him back to Light Side, you brought back my husband, your father back to me. I am proud of you."

Turning to Leia she said, "Leia, I know you don't understand why you father became Darth Vader. I know that you feel betrayed that the very man you hate is your flesh and blood father. You don't understand it now, but one day, you will. I love you, farewell my daughter."

Anakin turned his gaze upon his son. "Luke, my son, you have freed me from my slavery. For that, I am truly thankful. Good work Luke, I'm proud of you."

Turning to Leia, he said, "Leia, I know that you hate me. I know that you would love for nothing better than to rip me apart. But I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything. I hope that time will heal old wounds. Good-bye my daughter, I love you."

Both husband and wife turned to Han and Padme said, "Han, I know that you love my daughter. I foresee that one day that you will be married. Take good care of her. Don't just jump into something without thinking. Be wise in your decisions. Never forget the ones you love."

Anakin turned to Han and said, "Han, I know that you and me get along like oil and water. But I want to apologize for all the cruelty I've shown you. I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I just want to say that I'm sorry."

Han was silent, speechless.

With that, Anakin and Padme Amidala Skywalker joined hands and together with the Jedi, they walked into the mists of the Living Force. For all of eternity they watched over their children. Through war and peace, good times and bad, they stood by their children's side, silently watching over them.

The End


End file.
